


Darcy's Avenger Collage Book

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy's had a bad day, she surrounds herself with family, friends, and Disney.  Sometimes her mind goes a little weird in linking all of the above.</p><p>(Credits now added!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy's Collages

**Author's Note:**

> This occurred to me when I was writing the final chapter of Triumvirate. I was figuring out which characters I thought reminded me of Tony and that led me to thinking about the others. I did it from Darcy's point of view, but it is definitely my viewpoint... Umm...I might have gone a little overboard. I hope you enjoy. Since it is basically the artwork, all chapters will be up tonight.

It's not easy being the normal one of the entire kit and caboodle hanging around the Avengers. They just don't do normal around here. There are the super heroes, the super geniuses, and the super agents. Every single one of the people she hangs out with falls into one of those categories. (Don't get started talking about Pepper Potts. Being the CEO of Stark Industries, in charge of the Stark households - yes, plural - and the ladylove of Tony-frickin'-Stark - aka Iron Man - qualifies. Seriously, it does.) That pretty much leaves Darcy as the token "norm" in the bunch.

It may also lead outsiders to question her sanity, but that doesn't bother her. She wouldn’t trade her life for anything. Sometimes though, even she questions herself when she does something off the wall mental.

Kind of like today. 

She spent all day putting together a strange little book of collages, one for each of the supers in her life and one for herself. Now that she’s finished, she’s trying to decide what to do with it. Should she hide it away? Should she put it out where the others could see it?

She stared down at it and sighed. Finally she slipped down to the media room and placed it on the center coffee table with a note.

[ ](http://imgur.com/5IdE9rt)


	2. Finding the Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find the book while Darcy's out on her day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding little tidbits to give some context to the pictures.

“Sir?”

“What is it, JARVIS?” Tony asked, distracted by his plans for yet another new robot.

“Sir, Miss Lewis has left a gift for the team and various others connected with the Initiative,” JARVIS replied. “Her actions in regards to this seemed…peculiarly uncertain. This information has already been relayed to Miss Potts who arranged for everyone to gather in the media room. She feels it would be more diplomatic for everyone to see it now while Miss Lewis is out.”

Tony gave a soft chuckle. “In other words she wants us to take a look at it so we have time to come up with something to say if it sucks.”

“I believe that may indeed be her intention.”

“All right, tell her I’m on my way.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Tony made his way to the media room and discovered he was the last one to arrive. His brow furrowed a bit as he spotted Fury, Hill, and Coulson in the room, but shrugged it off. “Did I know all of you were in my house?” he questioned as he came through the door.

“Tony,” Pepper sighed.

He gave her a cheeky grin as he moved to sit beside her. “Just joking, Pep,” he assured her. “JARVIS passed me your message.” He glanced around. “I hear Miss Stacked left us a present.” Pepper passed him Darcy’s note and his eyebrow went up. “Guess we better take a look at this thing, huh?” 

“Check the cover,” Clint laughed, pointing at the table. 

Tony glanced down and his eyebrows both rose in befuddled curiosity. “What the heck?”

[ ](http://imgur.com/utb6LoL)


	3. Jane Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/v5nLPfu)

**Jane reminds me of so many Disney characters, but these most of all.  
Ariel in that she longs to explore worlds beyond her own  
Gadget Hackwrench in that she is so very much a DIY person  
Lewis in that she wants people to acknowledge her work  
Milo Thatch in that she has hope even when others call her crazy ******  


Jane laughed through a veil of tears, but she shook her head when Thor gave her a concerned look. "I forget sometimes," she told him, "just how much Darcy gets me."

"I would not have thought of any of those," Betty noted, leaning forward to get a better look.

Pepper glanced at her and then back at the book. "JARVIS, would you please set something up so everyone can see the pages?" 

"Of course, Miss Potts."

A hologram appeared over the table. It showed the book, open to Jane's page, but on a larger scale to make it easier for everyone to see.

"They fit though," Bruce commented as he examined the picture. "Jane does share qualities with all of them."

"Who's next?" Steve asked.

Pepper reached down and turned the page.


	4. Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/jFyACpB)

**Doing Thor's page reminds me we still have a lot of Disney to watch.  
He reminds me of Kenai because he came to Earth with a lesson to learn...and then adopted us.  
On the other hand, he reminds me of John Smith because he's got that thirst for adventure.  
There's Hercules too because he basically went on a quest to become the true hero.  
As far as Peter Pan goes, it's because he lives life to it's fullest.**   


“We indeed have many things to watch,” Thor murmured, one finger reaching out to touch his page. “I do not recognize most of these. I believe I would like to know their stories, to see how they are like me.”

“It’s a pretty good selection,” Clint told him. “I like Peter Pan, personally.”

Natasha gave him a look. “I can only imagine.” He winked at her.

“Her choices for Thor were pretty good too,” Jane put in.

“I wonder how she decided what order to put them in,” Steve mused. 

“If the third one is who I think it is,” Coulson spoke up from his seat near Natasha, “I’ll be able to answer that question.”

“Let’s find out.” This time Tony turned the page.


	5. Phil Coulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/qZwTn7T)

**Coulson may just kill me, but I guess I have to include him.  
Rafiki should be kind of obvious, but he's got this 'been there and seen it all' attitude and he doesn't take excuses.  
Bagheera is a little out of left field, but he wants to do the right thing - even when it's not the fun or easy thing.  
Pacha might seem strange, but it's because he kind of takes on the father/mentor role with tough cases.  
Sebastian...okay, that one is funnier, but it's the way he is willing to go into the trenches with the team.**   


Everyone turned to look at Coulson who closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A stifled laugh came from a few seats over and he turned a baleful gaze on Hill. She just gave a restrained smirk. “I like her choices,” she told him. “I think they’re very…you.”

“Rafiki makes the most sense,” Pepper commented.

Natasha lifted a brow. “I believe Pacha does actually.”

“Sebastian’s odd though,” Jane put in.

Betty glanced back at Coulson. “Did you figure out how she decided on the order?” 

He nodded. "She's arranged them chronologically," he told them.

"Chronologically?" Steve asked and Coulson nodded.

"According to her personal timeline," he explained further. "She met Jane first, then Thor, then me. If I recall correctly, Clint should be next."

“Cool,” Clint grinned. “Turn the page.”


	6. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/AVxv21D)

**I know who most people pick for Clint, but please...why choose the obvious?  
First off, there's Tramp because he's a guy who's made a hero of himself out of almost nothing.  
Secondly, I picked Vinny because he's good at what he does and he's made of pure snark.  
Third is Lumiere because he can go from suave to total business in a blink.  
Last comes Little John because he's the laid back guy who sees more than people expect.**   


“Oh, she nailed you,” Tony grinned over his shoulder.

Clint gave him a shrug. “I like them.”

“I like that she didn’t pick an archer,” Natasha put in. 

Coulson nodded. “Too obvious,” he pointed out. “On some of her choices, obvious is the only choice, but she’s looking at the person, not the weapon.”

“I’m going to have to start watching these movies,” Bucky put in from his sprawled position in one of the recliners. “I’ve only recognized half of these characters.”

“So if we’re going chronologically,” Jane mused, “then it should be after London next.” She blinked and looked over to Hill. “We met you when we got back from England.”

Hill’s lips twitched. “I wonder if I should be worried.”

“Let’s see, shall we?” Pepper asked as she reached towards the book once more.


	7. Maria Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hill's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/hUAUP7Y)

**Only a couple of characters here because I don't know Agent Hill well enough yet.  
I picked Merida because she's a kickass female who doesn't need the happily ever after romance to get the job done.  
Then I picked Roz because let's be real...she's not going to take your bull - so don't even try it.**   


Nick Fury began to chuckle. “Fitting,” he nodded at the hologram. “Very fitting.”

“I approve,” Hill smirked as she leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. “Whole heartedly.”

Clint barely managed to remain perched on the barstool. He clutched his sides as he laughed. “Roz,” he muttered through his amusement. “God, that’s perfect!”

Hill’s lips twitched and then she smoothed out her expression. “And I’m watching you, Barton. Always watching.” She lifted a brow. “Always.”

Laughter spilled throughout the room as those who had seen the movie recognized the quote. It took a few minutes for them to calm back down.

“Next up is…Pepper, right?” Jane looked at Thor.

He nodded. “Indeed,” he smiled at her. “Lady Pepper met us when we arrived at this tower as a group for the first time.”

Tony’s hand shot forward. “Let’s see what she did for you, Pep!”


	8. Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/uoDlkYq)

**I want to be Pepper when I grow up.  
Miss Bianca - No matter what happens, she always manages to get herself unruffled in time to deal with the fallout.  
Duchess - She handles pretty much everyone with this grace and charm - even Tony.  
Megara - I quote, "I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this. Have a nice day."  
Tiana - She's got enough determination to move mountains.**   


Pepper smiled, fingers sweeping over her page. “JARVIS, make a copy of this for me, will you?”

“Pep?” Tony prompted, curiosity coating his voice.

“I don’t want to damage the book,” she replied, “but I’d like a copy for my office. When I’m having a difficult day, I can look at this and remind myself of what others see…even if I don’t.”

“Damn, she’s good,” Bucky shook his head. “Seen the mouse one, and that’s you, no question.”

“Tiana’s perfect too,” Betty agreed. “Smart and resourceful…and wrapped up in work.”

“Oh, I am certainly that,” Pepper agreed. 

“Then, of course, there’s her prince,” Natasha murmured to Clint. His smothered laugh drew a couple of stares, but he waved them off.

“Tony’s next,” Jane announced, drawing everyone’s attention.

This time Steve leaned forward to turn the page.


	9. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/BQddkSy)

**Tony, Tony, Tony...such a mass of contradictions...  
Kuzco...I had to start with him, I just had to - spoiled heir to the kingdom who learns compassion through a life-changing event.  
Tigger...honestly - if I could bottle the energy he's got, I'd be rich in no time.  
Thomas O'Malley...this is where the playboy bit comes in, but also the hero.  
Mushu...can we say smart-mouth? Oh, yes, we can...plus he always picks the right choice in the end, one way or another.**   


“Excellently done,” Natasha nodded her approval.

“I protest,” Tony pouted, though a twinkle in his eyes gave him away. 

Steve chuckled and slid a look towards the other man. “Which part?” he asked. “I haven’t seen the one with the cat yet, but the others? They fit.”

Tony opened his mouth, but Bruce beat him to it. “The cat fits,” he stated, “especially with Pepper having Duchess on hers.”

“Huh,” Tony blinked at his page and then glanced up to meet Pepper’s amused smile. “Okay, okay,” he grumbled, though he didn’t put much effort into it, “so maybe I can see how they might fit.”

Thor glanced over to Bruce. “Did you not meet my lady Jane and the lady Darcy on the day of their arrival as well, friend Bruce?”

Bruce nodded and Pepper flipped to the next page.


	10. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/xErIJKL)

**Hopefully Bruce finds these amusing.  
Dr. Joshua Sweet is first - he's always helping people, no matter what - even when his mood swings he still helps.  
Eeyore - because he always expects things to go wrong. NOT THAT THEY WILL! (Also my favorite Pooh character, so there!)  
Stitch - he's been on the run and he's not sure he trusts in safety, but he's found a family - an ohana.**   


“I want a copy of this one!” Betty exclaimed. “It’s perfect!”

“I shall have a copy for you, Dr. Ross,” JARVIS acknowledged.

Bruce just stared at the picture, confusion and something like happiness warring in his eyes.

Natasha stood up and moved over next to him. He glanced at her and she tilted her head. “I think the choices fit,” she told him in a quiet voice. “Perhaps you should consider a copy as well.” She touched his shoulder and then moved back to her seat.

Bruce’s gaze moved around the room and found only agreement in the others’ expressions. His hand sought Betty’s.

Hill cleared her throat. “Didn’t you have a meeting with us the next day?” she asked Jane, gesturing to the SHIELD agents present.

“Right,” Jane nodded, sparing a smile for Bruce. “So looks like Director Fury should be next.”


	11. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/0gGGUXr)

**No arguments from the pirate section, please.  
Cobra Bubbles - please tell me this occurred to other people? I mean the whole 'I know more than you - even about yourself' vibe?  
Clopin - okay, yes, weird, but this guy has two sides - light and dark - and he's got control over which you see at any given time.**   


Silence reigned in the room for a long, long moment.

Then Coulson coughed in an attempt to cover a snicker. Hill covered her mouth with one hand as her shoulders began to quiver in a suspicious manner. Steve and Clint stared at the ceiling as if they could see through to the next floor. Natasha managed to remain stoic faced, although one corner of her lips twitched. Most of the others tried to smother their amusement.

Bucky didn’t bother. He chuckled and shook his head. “That doll’s got guts,” he laughed.

Fury stared at his picture before turning his one-eyed glare on the room before slumping back. “Ah, hell, just laugh. It is funny.”

“I like it,” Tony pronounced. The room cracked up.

Jane recovered, still chuckling. “I don’t remember who should be next.”

“Steve, Natasha, and Bucky didn’t arrive for a few more weeks,” Pepper mused, “but Betty arrived a week after you.”

Betty looked up, excitement flickering over her face.


	12. Betty Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/NcNiiqY)

**Okay, so Betty was a little tough, but I think I got her.  
Ladybug - she's sweet...pure and simple, she's got this sweetness and peacefulness to her - though she'll take up the fight if necessary.  
Franny Robinson - she's curious...she wants to explore what she wants to explore, and she's going to - regardless of what someone says.  
Sally - she's strong...she's going to find a way to do what's right, even if it means standing up when others run.  
Esmeralda - she's smart...beyond IQ...she sees beneath the surface, knowing the outside doesn't tell you anything about the person within.**   


Bruce smiled, eyes turning to meet Betty's surprised gaze. "It fits you," he told her. “Especially Esmeralda.”

"She...I...wow." Betty blinked. "I didn't realize that's what she thought of me. I just thought...well, that I was one of the scientists to her."

"Oh, you're definitely that," Jane nodded. "You're one of _her_ scientists." Mischief entered her smile. "Good luck getting away from her mama bear tendencies."

Thor shook his head. “Lady Darcy would not take care of you as she does if she did not consider you part of her circle,” he stated with a proud grin. Betty flushed, but nodded.

“You three showed up at the same time,” Clint said to Natasha. “I wonder what order she’s got you in.”

“Let’s find out,” Bucky replied, poking at Steve. “Turn the page, punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve shot back out of habit even as he reached for the book.


	13. Hulk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/CffJ5J1)

**Bruce, hush. I met him and he's a sweetie.  
I picked Kerchak first off because he's got a lot of issues from the past to deal with, but he knows he's got family now.  
I also picked Winnie the Pooh because he's smart in his own way - he's smart when it comes to the heart.**   


Everyone stared at the page in silence.

Clint snapped his fingers. “Right, right,” he nodded. “We had that weird squid like thing show up a day or two before Steve and Nat brought Bucky in. Darcy was on the docks that day, called us in, remember?”

“I remember,” Coulson nodded. “Hulk hauled her out of danger and disappeared.”

Fury rolled his eye. “We found them an hour later in Central Park. Lewis had climbed a tree so she could be eye to eye with Hulk and was telling him a story of some kind when we got there.”

Bruce shook his head, but remained quiet when Betty squeezed his hand and leaned against his shoulder.

“I’ll say it again,” Bucky stated. “She’s got guts.”

Pepper turned the page.


	14. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/DPw7j9E)

**Okay, so Steve's got a strange sort of collection too, but I think they all fit.  
Tarzan was the first one I chose because he's having to figure out how to deal with a new world.  
Robin Hood was next because of the whole thing about hating bullies.  
Jiminy Cricket was a definite must because he's kind of the conscience of the group.  
Mickey Mouse...well, please - he's the first and the leader and the one pretty much everybody likes.**   


Bucky started laughing. “Mickey Mouse,” he chortled. “Perfect!”

Red began to creep up Steve’s neck, but he couldn’t help grinning anyway. “I like Robin Hood,” he admitted.

“Of course you do,” Tony rolled his eyes. “You hate bullies, you always stand up for the ‘little guy’, and you’ve got no problem in telling authority what to go do with itself when it’s in the wrong. It’s a picture perfect pick.”

“The mouse is perfect,” argued Natasha. “The cricket is good as well.” Steve lifted his brows and she shrugged. “Everyone listens when you talk, agree with you or not. They still listen.”

Coulson nodded. “They generally react as well,” he pointed out. “They don’t just listen, but they think it through and act.”

“Okay,” Steve shifted, “who’s next?”

Tony grinned, but reached for the book.


	15. Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/hkiWVTY)

**Okay, a couple of Tasha's are going to seem "obvious" but I hope she gets why.  
Miss Spider - "obvious" choice number 1, but I picked her because she learns to overcome the instincts trained into her.  
Mulan - probably not so obvious, but she wants people to see the real her, not the masks she wears.  
Angelique - she's got a sharp edge to hide her softer side so she doesn't get hurt.  
Jessica Rabbit - "obvious" choice number 2, I picked her because no matter what, she remains devoted to those she considers hers.**   


Natasha sat exceedingly still. She didn’t blink, just focused on the picture.

“Natasha,” Pepper began in a soft voice, “would you like me to have JARVIS make a copy for you?”

“Yes, please,” Natasha replied, still not moving her eyes away from the image hanging in the air. 

Clint shifted a little closer so his knee brushed her. “Still amazing how much that girl sees, isn’t it?”

“Almost too much,” Bruce agreed when Natasha said nothing. 

Betty cleared her throat. “Has anyone else noticed how the backgrounds fit, like the choices? She…she really wanted to make this personal.”

“And she did,” Natasha replied. The corners of her mouth curved into a small smile. “She did.”

Silence fell once more, but not for long. Steve grinned at Bucky, trying to break the somber mood that had fallen. “You’re up.”

Bucky waved at him. “Turn the page and let’s see who Darce picked for me.”


	16. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's collage

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/xzWX5wz)

**Umm...I'll just say this one was interesting to try and figure out.  
Koda - Not who most would pick, but it's rediscovering a lost family that caught my attention...plus he's got some good wisecracks.  
Jim Hawkins - Let's just say the free spirit who wants to have a good time seems to fit.  
Quasimodo - This is the flip side of Jim - he's gotten a bad rap for things beyond his control, but finds friends and family anyway.  
Dodger - You can take the boy out of the city, but not the city out of the boy.**   


Jane started giggling and everyone turned to look at her. She shook her head. “Sorry,” she laughed, “but I can almost hear her saying that last bit out loud as she wrote it.”

“Nothing wrong with being a guy from Brooklyn,” Bucky stated firmly. He and Steve exchanged an understanding glance. Both of them still felt that sense of home in Brooklyn they couldn’t get anywhere else. No matter how long Steve had been gone or what kind of mental trouble Bucky was still working through, they were Brooklyn boys, beginning to end.

“I’m still amazed at how she managed to pick all of these,” Hill commented, breaking up the brotherly moment.

“Did not Lady Darcy once comment on her ‘knowing more Disney than might be healthy’?” Thor asked, the quote obvious in his voice. 

“She did,” Natasha agreed. “It is her way to deal with difficult days.”

Everyone paused as they considered how much work must have gone into the book and what kind of time she’d been going through to want to concentrate that much on Disney related work.

“There’s another page,” Coulson pointed out.


	17. Darcy Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's collage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/bs4pyYv)

**Did one for me too, so I figured I'd include it.  
Merryweather - I think I share her exasperated attitude towards the lack of common sense some people display.  
Edna Mode - Hopefully I carry off her fix-it attitude in the labs...it's the only way to talk to scientists...and some heroes.  
Tinker Bell - I know I can be clingy and jealous of people I consider mine.  
Lilo Pelekai - This is my family, my ohana, and I want to take care of it. **   


Before anyone could speak they heard the door opening. Heads turned towards the entrance as Darcy walked in, a smile blossoming on her face when she saw everyone. Then her steps slowed, faltered, and finally stopped.

“Are we having a meeting?” she asked as her brow furrowed. “I don’t think I got that memo.”

“Actually, Miss Stacked-.”

“Tony, hush,” Pepper interrupted, rising to her feet. “We were enjoying the lovely present you left us,” she told Darcy in her warmest tone. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve asked JARVIS to make a copy of my page for me to post at my desk.”

“Ah…ah no,” Darcy stuttered. “That’s…that’s fine.”

“Oh, good,” Betty smiled, coming up to give her a quick hug. “Because I want copies of mine, Bruce’s, and Hulk’s. I’m putting them in the lab.”

Darcy gazed around the room, eyes widening in surprise as almost everyone gave her a smile or thumb’s up. 

Fury stepped up. “Cobra Bubbles?” he asked. 

“Oh God,” she covered her face with one hand.

“Leave her alone,” Hill told Fury. “It’s a good choice.” Darcy peeked up at her and Hill gave her a friendly nod. “Mine was perfect.” Coulson just nodded, his lips curving in a small smile before he followed Fury and Hill out of the room. 

Each of the people who lived in the tower stopped to give her a hug or a touch of some kind before they began drifting away. She could hear the laughter and the joking as it echoed back down the hall. “What just happened here?” she muttered to herself.

“Surprised, dollface?”

Bucky’s voice surprised her and she spun around to find him leaning against the bar. He gave her a quick grin and moved over next to her. “Cat got your tongue?” he teased.

“I just…” Darcy’s voice trailed off and she shook her head. “I just…put it together. It wasn’t some major thing, you know?”

“You showed how much you’ve learned about them, thought of them,” he disagreed. “For some of us? That’s everything.”

“Yeah, but-.”

“No buts, Darce,” he interrupted. Putting one arm around her shoulders, he drew her towards the kitchen. “Come on, let’s get a drink and we can talk out a schedule of movies. I didn’t know half those characters.”

Darcy took a breath and let her nerves settle. Then she huffed out a sigh, drawing a laugh from him. “I swear, Bucky, you and Steve are seriously deprived. We have got to get you caught up on all the magic that is Disney.”


	18. Name That Movie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a review requesting this and I figured...why not! So in case you wanted to know what movie/show these folks came from....here you go! And yes, I do know more about Disney than is healthy...my family won't play Disney trivia with me anymore.

  
[](http://imgur.com/rmNWZAQ) [](http://imgur.com/jYXmSLx) [](http://imgur.com/miMRUXo) [](http://imgur.com/nxjQCZ8) [](http://imgur.com/aqfFcIa) [](http://imgur.com/Dl1aBZB) [](http://imgur.com/tb4GOvE) [](http://imgur.com/HdO6bqC) [](http://imgur.com/6MlKc4v) [](http://imgur.com/Y5YyH6B) [](http://imgur.com/S2Fy7w3) [](http://imgur.com/YTpT94i) [](http://imgur.com/uAPC0cB) [](http://imgur.com/VVAs6Qs) [ ](http://imgur.com/MDlJtwE)  



End file.
